Novel
by srzkun
Summary: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"/"Heeeh…Kau kenapa?"/ Kesialan Sasuke saat Sakura mengganggu tidurnya karena sebuah -err novel?/AU/OOC/wanna RnR?


"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

"Heeeh…Kau kenapa?"

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Inside!**

**DLDR**

.

.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee," panggil (atau teriak) seorang gadis berambut pink pendek sebahu dengan mata _emerald-_nya yang berbinar-binar bahagia kepada seorang pria yang tengah menatapnya malas-malasan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat kontras.

Si gadis hanya menyengir kala mendapatkan _deathglare_ andalan sang pria. Sakura—nama gadis pink itu—menduduki sofa putih di ruang tamu rumah si pria dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal saat mendapati kekasihnya yang bernama Sasuke itu kembali tertidur dengan topless dan hanya memakai boxer biru tuanya bergambar doraemon.

"Sasuke-kuuun," panggilnya manja.

"…"

"Sasuke-koiiiii," panggilnya lagi dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat karena sebal.

"…"

"Sasuke-san," panggilnya dengan tegas.

Belum ada jawaban…

Sakura melempar bantal kecil bergambar angry birds kea rah Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Ssshh.. Sakit, Baka!"

"Sasuke-kun siiihh. Aku kan mau cuma mau bilang terima kasih."

Sasuke merasa kesal.

'_Oh Kami-samaaaa! Calon Isteriku ini sangatlah merepotkan. Bisa kau sumpa mulutnya dengan batu Kami-sama? Aku sedang mengantuk hari iniiii.'_Inner Sasuke kampong.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke malas-malasan. Sakura tersenyum girang saat Sasuke mulai menggubrisnya. Sakura menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan gambar di dua pasang (perempuan dan laki-laki) yang tengah bergandeng tangan.

"Novel yang romantis Sasuke-kun, aku sampai terharu membacanya," ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Bukan karena ia tidak ingat pernah memberikan novel itu. Ia sangat ingat ketika Sakura menyeretnya ke toko buku dan memaksanya membelikan buku itu. Tapi yang membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya adalah, buku itu novel berbahasa Prancis yang Sakura bahkan tak bisa memahaminya. Lalu? Dimana letak romantisnya?

"Hn," ucap Sasuke malas dan kembali tidur. Maklum saja, ia baru saja beristirahat selama 3 jam dan kini sudah diganggu oleh Sakura yang notabene adalah gadis yang menjadi calon isterinya kelak.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"Heeeh…Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke panik saat didengarnya Sakura berteriak seperti itu. Ia langsung saja loncat dari sofa dan mendapati Sakura tengah berkaca-kaca. Didekati Sakura lalu mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah mungil si gadis.

"Sasuke-kun—" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan lembut dan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh pemandangan indah bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Sakura saat melihat wajah imut gadis itu.

'_Sabar Sass…. Bentar lagi, kau akan menadapatkannya seutuhnya. Setelah menikah nanti, jangan biarkan keluar kamar selama seminggu penuh.'_

Mengerikan!

"—Akhirnya Sasu… Dia menyatakan cintanya. Dia bilang _Jet A'ime._ Aaah~ to twiiiiitttt," ucap Sakura sambil berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Ternyata dia sedang membaca novel bahasa Prancisnya. Oh My Good!

'_BUNUH AKU SEKARAAAAANGGG!'_

Dan Sasuke kembali tertidur dengan perasaan dongkolnya.

1

2

3

4

.

.

20

"Err—" gumam Sakura lagi, membuatku kembali membuka mata Sasuke paksa. "—Sasuke-kun, yang tadi ituu, err—" ucap Sakura sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ragu. Membuat Sasuke yang penasaran dan kemudian mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura yang menggantung itu.

"—yang nembak itu cewek atau cowoknya ya?" ucap Sakura sambil cengengesan.

KRIK!

"Kami-sama! Jadi kau nggak tahu siapa yang nembak? Dimana letak romantisnya kalau begituuuu?" ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk rambut raven pantat ayamnya dengan frustasi.

"Setidaknya mereka berpacaran, karena salah satunya mengucapkan cinta—" ucap Sakura kesal, "—tidak sepertimu yang memaksaku menjadi kekasihmu," ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke gemas dan akhirnya….

CUP!

Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, membuat Sakura sukses bengong dengan muka merah.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah tidak berisik lagi, membuat Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke sofa yang diduduki Sakura dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sakura.

"Aku nggak pernah mencintaimu, tapi aku membutukanmu, Uchiha Sakura."

**FIN**

**Sepenggal Catatan Author :**

Hajimimashite, watashi wa Akira desu. Yoroshiku

Author baru. Masih butuh concritnya.

Silahkan kalian ini mengunjungi Accountku?

Arigatou


End file.
